all that's left
by chaineskye
Summary: (Normal Life!AU) Hange selalu dapat meninggalkan segala sesuatu dimanapun, kapanpun. Kebiasaan yang Levi tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya. Levi/f!Hange.


**DISCLAIMER :** Attack on Titan or _Shingeki no Kyojin_ and its characters rightfully belongs to Isayama Hajime. I don't have that level of screwed-up imagination.

* * *

 **.**

Levi telah mengenal Hange cukup lama, maka ia dapat mengatakan berbagai fakta tentangnya. Salah satu yang paling mencolok adalah kebiasaannya meninggalkan barang. Dimana – mana.

Terkadang ia sendiri frustasi memikirkan bagaimana wanita itu dapat selalu, _selalu_ meninggalkan sesuatu dimanapun. Ketika perempuan berkacamata tersebut bekerja jelas, ia sangat teliti dalam segala sesuatunya, tetapi selain itu?

Hal – hal kecil. Seperti sisir di pinggiran wastafel kamar mandi. Kartu kredit di laci kamar. Laptop di atas kasur. Daftar belanja di tempelan kulkas. Permen di dalam _bathtub._ Kanebo Levi di rak buku.

Kemustahilan seperti kacamata di kandang anjing tetangga yang galaknya bukan main ( _Bagaimana bisa?!_ tanyanya nyaris histeris seraya mengobati bekas gigitan di tangannya ketika Hange pulang dengan wajah meringis). Rekam medis pasien di pot tanaman _aloe_. Ponsel di tumpukan buah – buahan supermarket. Jam tangan─yang untungnya tahan air─di dalam akuarium pajangan ruang tunggu rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Belum dihitung bagaimana Hange pulang dengan belanjaan di tangan dan bercerita bagaimana ia berdesakan di dalam bus, dan ketika pria yang lebih pendek menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada mobil yang dibawanya ke supermarket, ia menepuk dahi dan segera berlari balik ke parkiran pusat perbelanjaan!

Saat mereka bertemu di tempat kuliah pertama kali, Levi yang tidak satu fakultas dengannya hanya dapat menilainya sebagai manusia berantakan yang selalu tampak panik. Waktu itu pun, ia melihat gadis delapan belas tahun tersebut menjatuhkan kuncir rambutnya. Pria berambut hitam itu masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana enam tahun kemudian mereka bertemu di rumah sakit tempat rekan kerjanya dirawat, wanita tersebut─telah menjadi dokter saat itu─kembali ke ruang rawat inap tempat Levi menjenguk dan memberi cengiran canggung pada pasien dan tamunya.

"Maaf, saya lupa mengambil stetoskop saya kembali," tuturnya sembari terkekeh sebelum menghilang keluar pintu.

Sejak saat itu Levi sering bertemu dengannya. Di setiap kesempatan selalu dilihatnya dokter wanita itu meninggalkan sesuatu, kecil atau besar, dimanapun. Seakan berusaha meninggalkan jejak dirinya di setiap sudut dunia yang pernah ia tapaki. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana wanita yang selalu tampak meletup – letup seperti api unggun itu belum kehabisan barang – barang untuk ditinggalkan di sembarang tempat.

Ketika insinyur itu memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakannya, perempuan berambut gelap itu hanya tertawa dan menaikkan kacamatanya dengan satu jari.

Tanpa sadar, Hange telah meninggalkan tawanya─yang tidak feminim dan aneh dan kelewat riang dan semua yang _Hange_ di dalam kepalanya. Lalu matanya yang jahil namun terfokus ketika tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Rasa penasaran dan jiwanya yang tidak pernah redup.

Butuh tiga tahun dan Hange yang meninggalkan kedua payung mereka di restoran makanan _Chinese_ cepat saji tempat mereka makan malam bersama untuknya memberanikan diri dan mengakui hal itu. Kata - kata yang tidak bisa dikembalikan seperti segala lainnya.

"Kau tahu," mulai dokter muda tersebut, "kita ini seperti orang pacaran." Tubuh mereka yang basah karena terpapar hujan saling berdempetan untuk menjaga kehangatan. Halte yang mereka tempati selagi menunggu bus sepi akan orang, terkecuali murid SMA yang terlelap di ujung lainnya.

"Apakah kau keberatan akan hal itu bahkan kalau misalnya terjadi sungguhan?" tanya Levi ringan, berlawanan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar tak keruan. Bertolak belakang dengan bola yang muncul dan menyumbat kerongkongannya, berat dan penuh dengan _bagaimana kalau bagaimana kalau bagaimana kalau._

Tetapi Dokter Zoe menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang tampak seakan menyimpan galaksi di setiap iris gelapnya dan senyum tulus yang merekah.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Butuh dua tahun lagi untuk insinyur tersebut akhirnya yakin ia dapat mengatasi mahkluk abstrak yang dipanggil Hange Zoe itu selamanya. Malam yang khusus itu ia telah berusaha jauh lebih keras untuk membuat malam itu seperti malam yang diinginkan semua wanita dengan lilin, restoran bintang lima yang mengeringkan dompet, kemeja putih, dan jalan – jalan di pinggir pantai (wanita berkacamata tersebut begitu menyukai laut dan karenanya juga Levi melihat pesona hamparan air yang luas itu) di bawah remang rembulan. Pria yang dua puluh senti lebih pendek itu berlutut dan menatap sungguh ke arah Hange yang menutup mulut terkejut dengan tangan.

"Kacamata bo─ _maksudku_ Hange, maukah kau menjadi… oh. Oh sialan─"

Levi membalas tatapan bingung wanita bergaun putih sederhana itu dengan wajah tak terkesan.

"Kurasa aku meninggalkan cincin lamaranku di rumah."

Sang wanita segera terbahak hingga terduduk dengan wajah merah dan tawa tanpa suara. Mau tak mau kekasihnya ikut tertawa geli. Pasangan itu tertawa di atas pasir basah menertawakan ironi dunia, tidak peduli telah mengotori baju bagus mereka dengan air bergaram dan pasir kecoklatan hingga sesak napas dan menghela napas lelah. Keduanya saling menatap. Emosi mereka campur aduk.

"Jadi, apakah kau ingn kita kembali dan mengambil barang ketinggalanmu itu dahulu," cengiran Hange melebar ketika mengatakannya, "atau meskipun begini, kau mau lansung mendengar jawabanku?"

"Sesukamu sajalah."

"Aku bersedia, omong – omong."

Keduanya pulang ke rumah Levi dengan cengiran bodoh di wajah sang tunangan wanita dan senyum tipis yang langka di wajah tunangan pria. Wajah yang kecoklatan karena terbakar mentari itu seakan berpendar ketika akhirnya pria berambut hitam tersebut memasangkan cincin bertahtakan berlian mungil di jari manisnya. Mereka menyeduh teh peppermint setelah berganti baju bersih ("Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu duduk di sofa terbaikku dengan pantat belepotan pasir begitu, Kacamata Bodoh.") dan terjaga semalam suntuk.

Hanya berisi Hange yang berbicara, berbicara, berbicara dan Levi yang mendengarkan, _selalu mendengarkan_ sampai tidak ada yang dapat dikatakan dan mereka terduduk di sofa, saling bersandar namun terjaga seperti orang bodoh. Kemudian wanita kutu buku itu meraih novel yang pernah ditinggalkannya di rumah kekasihnya dan membacakannya untuk Levi sampai matahari mengintip dari balik kelambu jendela. Surya hanya tersenyum mendapati pasangan itu telah pulas dengan novel tertinggal di pangkuan.

Teh peppermint yang dibuatkan Levi untuk keduanya juga tertinggal di atas meja, seduhan kelima yang belum disentuh.

Keduanya menjalani hidup pernikahan mereka ( _suami-istri, keluarga bahagia,_ yadda yadda _,_ ejek Hange suatu saat) yang sederhana, tetap dengan kebiasaan Hange meninggalkan segala sesuatunya dimana saja, kapan saja. Meskipun keduanya kadang disindir oleh kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak ingin memiliki anak dahulu, keluarga Zoe-Ackerman adalah pasangan terbahagia yang dapat ditawarkan seseorang kalau – kalau ada yang butuh foto untuk ditempelkan di sebelah kata 'bahagia' di ensiklopedia.

Karena itu lima tahun sejak lamaran itu Levi, untuk pertama kalinya berharap Hange meninggalkan kunci mobil di meja dapur seperti biasanya.

Levi berharap Hange meninggalkan pula separuh hatinya. Mengembalikannya.

Pria berambut gelap dan berpakaian gelap tersebut menatap tanah berrumput yang dilabeli nisan, menatap menuduh ke bawahnya dimana tubuh satu – satunya cinta dalam kehidupannya membusuk bersama separuh hati miliknya

Cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya, salah satu yang ditinggalkan oleh wanita yang dikiranya mampu hidup selamanya, terasa seberat balok beton. Ia seakan berada dalam laut dengan pemberat di jari manisnya yang membuatnya turun, turun, semakin tenggelam ke dasar dunia dimana tidak ada Hange disana.

"Kau memang manusia ceroboh nomor satu, Hange Zoe. Kali ini, kau meninggalkan _aku._ "

Seperti minggu – minggu sebelumnya, Levi berbalik dan meninggalkan makam berumur dua bulan di belakangnya. Di sebelah nisan bertuliskan "Hange Zoe, _dearest wife, friend, helper of humanity_ " sekumpulan crocus musim gugur berwarna ungu tumbuh dan mulai bermekaran.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _autumn crocus_ or _Cholcicum sp._ in flower language means _"My best days are past"_

 ** _._**

 _chaineskye_ finally contributing to the SnK fandom! I am super excited despite my laptop being infected by virus and as a result turning off and on at random times. For those getting the notification expecting to read another angsty APH Netherenesia fic (our guilty pleasure amirite), I'm sorry to disappoint. I hope to write a lot of other fandom beside APH but 1) I have no time 2) Netherenesia is so minor I feel the need to contribute and 3) APH is my main fandom. I love LeviHan as much as Netherenesia though, so I hope I can post some more in the future.

Anyways, thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic in this fandom, so I hope you enjoy this... thing as much as I do!


End file.
